


Just getting started

by younoknowme93



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 08:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17936504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/younoknowme93/pseuds/younoknowme93
Summary: Some awful person is leaving fake love notes for Severus.





	Just getting started

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bhdire8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bhdire8/gifts).



> Hello my ducklings. Sorry that I have been inactive, a lot has been going on. School. Relationship troubles. Just general depression. A side effect of depression is a lack of passion for the things that you enjoy and the last month I've had no interest in writing. I open word documents and just stare at the flickering screen. Instead of forcing myself to write something subpar, I decided that waiting out this slump would be the best. Rest assured, a new chapter for survival bonds is coming and it's going to be a major chapter, but until I can work up the motivation to give that chapter the focus it needs, please accept this cute fluffyish oneshot. If not for an email from a very wonderful duckling, i would not have had the motivation to even write this much. I'm sorry it's short, I'm sorry it's not my best work, but I truely love you all. Onward my ducklings.

I’ve never been anyone’s first choice.  In a way maybe I should be bothered by that fact, but I’ve merely accepted it.  I have never been anyone’s first choice.  I have a sour disposition and an all around untrusting demeanor.  I’m quick to slash someone with my words and most of the time I do enjoy my solitude. 

I don’t need anyone with romantic inclinations towards me in my life.

I don’t need to be held.

I don’t need to be romanced.

I don’t need to be loved.

And I don’t need this cruel prank thrown in my face.

_Dear Severus Snape,_

_I love you._

Folded neatly on my desk with only my name scribed in tidy penmanship on the top, I found this note.  A note only professing love.  For me.  I don’t recognize the handwriting therefore someone took care to hide their natural slant. 

I contemplate burning it before I just toss it into a drawer to investigate later.

Nothing else in my office is out of place.  The only way someone could get in is by using my password, but not just anyone knows it.  The only person that readily comes to mind is Albus- but with him being dead, it wasn’t him.  Besides as cruel as that man can be, he’s also far to good natured to attempt someone like this.  Although on the other hand, I could see that meddlesome man leaving a fake love note in the hopes that it would ‘cheer’ me up.

Regardless.  I change my password.

The next day, I find another folded piece of parchment. 

_Dear Severus Snape,_

_The way you look when you are focused is breathtaking._

I swallow trying to ignore my suddenly dry throat.  It’s not because of the note.  No.  Since the war and my injury a dry throat is simply part of my every day routine.  It has absolutely nothing to do with this miserable note. 

I toss it with the other.  It’s clearly intended as a harmless prank.  Some student is having a bit of fun at my expense.  How much do they have to hate me tough to trail me, discover my password to my office, and leave such… lies.

I don’t bother changing the password this time.  I’ll just ignore the notes.  Eventually whoever will lose interest.

But each day there is another note.  And each day they become more and more confident.

_Dear Severus Snape,_

_I think you are beautiful._

_Dear Severus Snape,_

_I dream of kissing your lips._

_Dear Severus Snape,_

_I want you to be my first._

_Dear Severus Snape,_

_The way your fingers curl beautifully around your wand excites me to no end._

_Dear Severus Snape,_

_You have corrupted my mind._

_Dear Severus Snape,_

_My favorite part of the day is when I get to see you._

Each note I throw in the same hideaway.  I can’t bring myself to destroy them, but after a week of me trying to catch the culprit in the act and failing I knew that I would have to tell my boss about the harassment. 

After the war ended, and I stepped down from my forced role of headmaster, Hogwarts needed a new one.  Surprisingly to all, Hogwarts herself would only accept Harry Potter as it’s new headmaster.  He insisted I come back as potions master and since I really had no where else I could go, I accepted.  It felt strange having my student and the boy I spent the better part of my life protecting suddenly become my boss, but the mundane everyday has a way of dulling all strangeness. 

I quick rasp on his office and a barely audible ‘enter’ and I am past the threshold.

“Severus, what can I do for you.”  He’s the youngest headmaster we have ever had, but this job as well as the war has aged and matured him. 

“I’m afraid it’s a bit of a personal matter.”  I toss the stack of ‘love notes’ on his desk and cross my arms.  My throat feels dry again.  “Some student has taken a prank to far.  I had hoped that ignoring them would cause the mastermind to lose interest, but each day without fail, a note is left on my desk.  I’ve changed my password to get into my office, but they still someone manage to get in.” 

“These notes seem pretty sincere.  Why do you think it’s a prank?”  He says reading through them silently.

“Potter, let’s not debate the impossible.  The only possibility is for this to be a prank.”  He continues flipping through the notes until he has read them all.  His face is unreadable.

“Severus, there are those that still hate you, but there are just as many that see you as a hero.  However, if you are viewing these harmless notes as harassment, then I will put a stop to it.”

“That would be satisfactory.”  He hands me back the notes and I pocket the evidence. 

“Then please don’t put anymore thought to these notes, I will take care of it.”  I thank him and leave.  I’m sure he plans to use that marauders map that he is so found of.  What would his father think if he knew that map created for mischief is always being used to stop mischief now.  I don’t really want to know which of my students hate me enough to go this far.  I would rather my view of my students not be clouded by the raw hurt I feel.

I am not made of stone.

I lay in bed and close my eyes, but the carefully written words dance behind my closed eyes.  Words I have never been told or even have dreamt I would be told were thrown in my face.  I couldn’t bring myself to destroy the only kind words I have ever been given.  Even if they are a blatant lie. 

The first note that started it all is clutched in my hand.  When was the last time I was told that someone loves me.  Lily perhaps.  And even then, it was a platonic love. 

It would have been nice.

I say the password to enter my office, and this time there isn’t a note on my desk.  Instead there is Potter sitting on the edge of my desk in complete comfort.

“Potter, what are you…”

“Dear Severus Snape, this is not a prank.”  He smiles in a boyish way.  “You don’t have to accept.  I hadn’t intended for you to view my notes as harassment.  I thought all night over weather I should be honest or not, but in the end Severus.  Even though I hadn’t intended for you to know it was all me, I couldn’t stand the thought of you thinking this was a malicious joke.  I know homosexuality is accepted even less in the magical world as in the muggle world, but that doesn’t mean that my love for you is less real.”  When he stands, I instinctively take a step back. 

This is so much more dangerous than a prank by a student.

“I did say I would take care of Severus, and I did.  You can relax now knowing it wasn’t a prank.”  He walks past me with complete confidence only patting my arm as he walks past. 

“As long as it’s not a prank, I don’t mind.”  Is my weak reply.  My dry throat betrays me.  “How did you get into my office.”

“Hogwarts.  She really likes me, and any locked room she will happily open for me.”  He pats the wall as if the building were a pet.  “Then you wouldn’t mind if I continued to leave you notes?”

“Do as you like.”  He laughs.

“Then I will.”  The feel of his hand against the back of my next sends waves of heat down my spine.  His lips press chastely against mine in a short but possessive way.  I can’t remember the last time I was kissed, but I don’t think it felt like this.

It’s never felt like this.

“Why did you do that?”

“Because, you said I could do as I like.  Consider yourself being romanced.”

“You are going to have to try harder than that.”

“Oh Severus, I’m just getting started.” 


End file.
